


Lifelike Sex Toy

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Far Future, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Groping, Happy Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex Android, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After being brought to reality form a romantic daydream, a boy goes to the library to finds some advice to talk to his girlfriend, but instead was interrupted by an ad on the internet that catches his attention as it asks to help get his girlfriend to come to him instead of him going to her, Sounding like a dream come true, the boy quickly fills out the description forms and goes home to clean up for his girlfriend to come to his home. Once his girlfriend get to his home, the boy quickly learns that rushing into a form can have some unexpected and very desirable consequences.





	Lifelike Sex Toy

I stared at my secret crush as she was still to beautiful for me to talk to. So beautiful that I didn't realize she wasn't there anymore and I was now in a daydream of her being there.

“Kenny snap out of it!!” My principal yelled.

“What!” I said and looked around, then to her.

“My God, it took me ten minutes to get you to snap out of your lovestruck daydream.” She said with a giggle. “Please go home honey.”

“I'm sorry.” I said as I felt my face starting to burn up.

“It’s okay honey.” She said with a smile. “Why don’t you try to ask her for your friendship instead of making me scream your name for ten minutes after school is over.”

“I can’t do that yet.” I said. “I’m nearly crippled around her most days and I'm not good at starting the talking part.”

She giggled and nodded.

“Please go home or where you think you need to be so I can lock up the portal.” She said.

I nodded and stood up as several teacher staring at me with a smile, making me whine in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it honey.” My principal said. “We won't tell.”

I took a deep breath and walked to the portal pad.

“Destination?” The computer asked.

I thought about it, then looked at the clock.

“World library.” I said. “I need to find a cure for this daydreaming.”

The teacher giggle.

“There is no cure for that honey.” My principal said as the portal opened.

“Still, the internet might have something to help me over the mountain to talk to her.” I said.

“That, I wouldn’t know.” She said as I walked through the portal. “Stay safe honey.”

“I will.” I said as I looked at her, then the portal closed.

I looked around and saw a new shipment of books were getting added to the library's collection, making me walk to the stack of boxes as a man pulled out the books.

“Sorry sir, these haven't been categorized yet.” The man said as I reached into a box.

I looked at him and nodded, then walked away. When I came up to the public computers, I put in my ID number and password, then took a deep breath.

“Search, advice on talking to girls.” I said, making a man next to me chuckle.

I looked at him and saw it was a security guard walking by.

“Sorry for laughing son, please continue.” He said as he walked around to the other computers.

I looked at the computer as I put my headphones on and saw way too many things to look up with videos. I took a deep breath as I tapped on the one that looked to be the most helpful, then a pop up appeared, making me sigh as I got ready to close it out.

“Are you looking for a permanent partner and can’t get close to the person you have your eye on?” The ad asked making me stop going for the close button as it got my attention. “Not able to talk to that girl or boy that you have a crush on or is he or she not interested in you? Why not let us do if for you. There is no bullshit, no credit card needed and it’s absolutely free with no strings attached. There is only two requirements, you must be at least the age of thirteen and you must be able to ejaculate or produce eggs.”

“Excuse me?” I said in disbelief. “Explain the reason on that last topic please.”

I saw my words pop up on the screen in text.

“Certainly sir or ma’am, we are looking for people to donate sperm or eggs to the newly opened world reproduction bank.” The ad said. “From each donation, you ensure happy couples that is unable to reproduce and wish to start a new generation to be able to do so, or our researchers will use your donation to create cures or vaccine for all the known sexual diseases. Are you interested on helping us while we make your life less stressful and give you the crush you have been trying to get close to or back into your life?”  
I looked around and saw no one was watching.

“Yes.” I said with a smile.

“Splendid.” The ad said as the screen changed. “Now to make sure your girlfriend or boyfriend is the one you are looking for, please say or fill a basic list that describes your crush. Including height, age, sex, and sex organ size.”

“Female, fourteen, five foot, blond hair, blue eyes and I don't know on the breasts.” I said.

“No problem on the breast size, we'll make a guess, Does she have any tattoos, piercings or birthmarks that you know of?” The ad asked.

“No.” I said.

“Okay last on the to do list.” The ad said. “Place your hand on the scanner so we can know the location to send your girl to and to scan your brain to see if you meet the requirements to aid us.”

I smiled and touched the hand scanner. My face pop up, then ‘age fourteen, age accepted’ flash next to it, with a digital image of my brain with a spot on the brain light up, then a text saying, ‘client is going through puberty, requirements passed’. I looked around nervously and saw no one was watching that.

“We detected your body was recently excited with love and we took a scan of your memories on the estimate time of that occurrence to help us ensure we got your girl. We give you our solemn promise nothing has been recorded to prevent any privacy laws from being broken and will be giving you the full scan through the mail. Is this your girl?”

I saw a picture of my crush pop up on my screen.

“The chemical compound Identified as love has been detected and is a good enough answer for the question. Please confirm that you are still living at this address. I looked at it and saw it was right.

“Yes, that’s correct.” I said as I looked at the picture again.

“Congratulations, you now have your dream girlfriend." The ad said. "Expect at least an hour since she is walking and thank you for your support. Do you have any questions?”

“Um, why is she walking?” I asked. “Make her use my portal.”

"Very well, but please know she isn't ready yet...” The ad started to say.

“Yes, yes, I know how girls are and their make up.” I said with a smile. "I'll be waiting."

The ad close, making me whine as I wanted that picture. I logged out and took off my headphones, then ran to the portal as I want to make sure my room is spotless when she gets there. Once I got home, I ran to my room and started to clean up all my toys.

“Um, are you okay honey?” My mom asked.

I gasped and looked at her, then saw worry fill her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” I said with a nervous smile.

“Tell me what you did to make you clean your room?” She said as suspicion filled her face.

“I got my first girlfriend to come over and live with me.” I said, making her smile.

“About time.” She said. “Well I dropped off some food that we don't like that you can’t stand without. See you next week honey.”

I smiled and nodded, then she walked to my portal and went home. I looked back to my mess and returned to cleaning it. Once I saw it was clean, I took a deep breath and slid down the wall, then gasped as I saw the rest of my house wasn't clean enough, making me frantically start cleaning. Once the house was spotless, the portal opened, making me turn to it and saw the girl of my dreams looking around, then she smiled as she saw me, making a swarm of butterflies flutter in my gut as my crush came to me and held out her hand.

“Hello Derek, I'm sorry I never noticed you and wish to be your girlfriend.” She said. “My name is…”

“Amanda I know.” I said with a soft dreamy voice.

She smiled and lowered her hand.

“What do you wish to do first?” She asked.

“Um, I didn't think that far yet.” I said nervously.

“How about I make you a meal since I see that you're famished. She asked.

“Wait, how did you know that?” I asked.

“I can detect you're undernourished.” She said.

“You're starting to sound like those assistant androids.” I said.

“I am a girlfriend model android.” She said.

“Really.” I grumbled softly.

“I detect unsatisfactory in your voice and facial expression.” She said. “Am I not meeting your sexual or emotional needs?”

“Wait, sexual?” I asked nervously, then the ads requirements flashed in my head. “So you're a sex android?”

“That’s one term for me.” She said. “Are you wishing me to leave to fix a flaw?”

I touched her and she felt just like the real thing, then I smelled her hair and smiled as it smelled just like hers when I smelled it as she took a nap during break.

“No, you are perfect.” I said. “You are here to stay forever right or did I mistaken that.”

She smiled.

“No, you are correct.” Amanda said. “I am yours for life.”

I let out a squeal of excitement as I wanted to hear that from her in forever. She smile become a grin as she giggled.

“Would you like me to cook you something?” She asked.

“Yes please.” I said. “I don't care what.”

I watched Her walk to the kitchen and start cooking, making me follow as i watch her.

“I can’t believe my crush is in my house.” I squeaked, then sighed as she wasn't truly my girl. “Well close enough that is.”

I walked to Amanda as she stared at a pot of water and waited for it to boil, then I looked at her B size breast as I felt my nervousness rise she glanced at me, then she smiled as she grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast.

“Don’t hesitate to do anything to me.” She said as I took a shaky breath from how real she feels. “I am yours to do as you please.”

She looked down to my crotch as she notice my bulge forming, then she smiled and grabbed it, making me grunt as I wasn’t expecting that.

“My vagina is now been calibrated to your cock size.” She said.

“Please stop talking like an android.” I said. “Talk like the Amanda I know in my memories.”

“I will do that.” She said. “Do you wish me to become naked for you?”

I stared at her in disbelief, then smiled nervously as I nodded slowly.

“Do you wish me to undress or do you want to do it?” She asked.

“I'll do it.” I said with nervousness in my voice.

“You don't need to fear me my boyfriend.” She said.

“It’s kinda hard not to.” I said. “I’ll try not to and you can take off my clothes if you want.”

I grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, then saw she had a bra on, making me reach around and untie it. She grabbed my pants and pulled them down as her bra fell to the floor, revealing her beautiful twins, making my face start to heat up in embarrassment. I felt her pull down my underwear, then she smiled as she looked at my four inch hard shaft. She ran her silk like fingers across the tip of my shaft to my pelvis, then around my balls. making me let out a gasp as she stood up straight. I looked at her pants as she looked over to the pot since the water was boiling as hot as my face was. I watched her turn to the stove as I grabbed her pants and pulled them down. She grabbed a box of mac and cheese from the cupboard, then put it in the pot as I grabbed her ass over her panties.

“God this is so amazing.” I said with pure excitement in my voice, making Amanda giggle.

“I’m glad you like me.” She said a she turned to me and grabbed my shirt, then took it off.

Her smile returned as she stared at my rock hard abs that I got from training to be a football player.  
I grabbed her crotch and smiled nervously as I never would have been able to do this to the real girl.

“It seems you like my panties quite a bit since you aren't taking them off.” She said. “Is the color to your liking?”

“Um, I think pink would be better than white.” I said with a smile. “Can you make it a thong too? The one that shows most skin.” 

She giggled and nodded, then I saw the panties change into what I liked, making me grin as I saw her pussy mound was now showing a lot more clearly. I felt pre bead up on my cock, making me look at her as she stared at the pot.

“Um… do you...” I struggled to say.

Amanda looked at me, then I pointed at the pre, making her look down and smile.

“Thank you for pointing that out to me.” Amanda said, then crouched down and started to suck me.

I gasped as she felt amazing, making me gasp out a moan.

“How is that transferred?” I moaned.

“I have a smaller version of a portal in me that allows me to move lab tubes though it.

“Okay.” I said as she stood up. “I almost thought someone was going to come in my home to take them.”

“No, that would be breaking your privacy rights and my company don't wish a lawsuit.” She said.

Once my food was cooked, she mixed the sauce and put it in a bowl, then gave it to me as she started to wash the pot.

“So are you a maid android too?” I asked.

“I am a universal love android.” She said. “I do everything a housewife does for only your semen donations.”

I smiled as I nodded. Once I was finished with my food, I grabbed Amanda’s arm and turned her back to me, revealing her exposed small hand size ass to me.

“God, you're so beautiful.” I moaned, making her giggle.

“Do you wish to take me for a home run?” She asked.

“You bet I do.” I said with a giggle.

“Okay, take me to the room you wish to have sex with me in.” She said.

I grabbed her and pulled her to my living room since it was the biggest room of my house, then I turned to her and saw her staring at me with a smile.

“I’m sorry I have no clue on how to start this.” I said. “Can you take the first step.”

“Sure, tell me, would you like it rough or casual.” She asked.

“Just don't hurt me.” I said nervously.

“That would be a law violation since you are under age.” She said. “Let me rephrase my comment, would you like me to go fast on fucking, or gentle, making the feeling last longer.”

“The second one.” I said with a grin. “I just need some motivation or I’ll start to freeze.”

She smiled and nodded as she grabbed me, then lowered me to the floor as she started to kiss me on the lips, making love course through my body as I grabbed her ass to start massaging it. After a few minutes of kissing her, I grabbed her thong string and pulled it down until It was out of my reach. I pushed her off me and got on top of her, then I stared at her breasts. Amanda saw me start to freeze up, making her pull me down to them and I started to suck them. She moan as she stared out in disbelief, then she looked at me with love on her face.

“Wow, I like that response.” I said with a giggle as I moved down to her slit and stared at her smooth pelvis, then I started to kiss it.

A few seconds later, I moved down to her slit and started to lick her clit, then she moan as her hands clinched, making it look like she was really enjoying it. I reached up and pushed three fingers in her slit, then finger fucked her as I continued to lick her. I heard her moan as she start to squirm, making me smile.

“I’m going to cum.” She moaned.

“Really?” I asked in disbelief as I wasn't expecting it to be the other way around, then I started to lick her harder as I wanted to taste that.

A second later, she moaned and came a gush of warm liquid in my mouth, that tasted sweet, making me moan as I slurped it up.

“God, this tastes so good.” I moaned. “What is this stuff?”

“It’s a non-toxic sexual lubricant that helps sexual intercourse feel more realistic and make you produce more cum for us.” She said. “Do you wish any changes on the flavor?”

“No, this is good.” I said.

I got on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

“Pass this message to your company, Thank you for making my dreams come true and I'm glad to help you guys out.” I said.

Amanda smiled and kissed me, then I looked down as her slit as I grabbed my shaft. I took a deep breath and pushed myself in her, making me moan as her warmth was unreal.

“Can you take over please?” I asked. “I don't know if I can hang on much longer if I do it.”

She smiled and grabbed my sides, then flipped herself on top of me. I stared at her love filled face as she started to bob herself on my shaft as I stared at her breasts, then she started to kiss me on the chest and neck, making me close my eyes as I let out soft moans of pleasure. A few seconds later, I reached to her clit and started to rub it, making her moan as she tenderly clamped down on my nipple with her lips. A second later, she started to licked the nipple, making me let out another moan. No more than a minute of her soft silky licks, I started to pant, then I grabbed her ass and pulled her down on me, hitting her back wall, making her yelp out as her walls clamped down on me. I felt warm liquid gush on top of me as she started to cum, pushing me over the edge and cum deep in her womb.

“God, that felt good.” I moaned. “Can I take your ass next?”

“Of course.” She said with a giggle.

She pulled off me as she moved down to my cock and started to suck it clean, then she licked my pelvis to get her cum off me.

“All clean, you may continue when you're ready.” She said.

I grabbed my shaft and touched the tip, then nodded.

“It’s not tender like it always is when I masturbate.” I said, then pointed to my couch.

She looked at the couch and smiled, then leaned on the couch as she put her ass up for me. I stared at it with a smile as I felt my face heat up from the sight of both her ass and her folds. I walked to her and put my fingers in her ass and slit, making her moan as I started to finger fuck both of them.

“You are really good for not doing this before.” She said. “What’s your source of knowledge?”

“Daydreams mostly.” I said. “I have been imagining this in my head for about two years now.”

I pulled my fingers out as she look back at me, then she reached back and spread her cheek with a cheeky grin, making me giggle as she looked more cute than ever with that smile. I step forward as I took a deep breath and lined myself up, then I stared at her face in worry.

“Do not worry about damaging or causing too much pain for me.” She said. “I heal instantly once you pull out.”

I nodded and pushed in, making her moan and put her face in the couch. I lean down on top of her as her ass fit me like a glove and it felt heavenly on my cock. Once I felt able, I started to thrust in her, making her moan as I started to speed up my thrusts. She grab my balls and start massaging them with a silk like touch, making me close my eyes in pleasure as I let out several soft moans. A few minutes later, I felt myself about to cum again, then I pushed in as far as I could and came deep in her with a low loud moan.

“I give you permission to fuck me anytime you detect arousal and I’m home alone.” I moaned.

“Thank you for granting me that permission.” She said. “I hope you like being awaken with sex.” 

“It’s on my wish list.” I said with a smile, making her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
